


Stalked and Backstabbed

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Octavian's Stalker and Backstabber [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Luke Bashing, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Percy has awesome friends, Percy has been through a lot, Rape (Past/Mentioned), Shounen-ai, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Luke messed with Percy, the crew of the Argo II agrees on a detour to return Luke to the underworld. But down there, Percy will encounter another one of his worst nightmares. Smelly Gabe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalked and Backstabbed

Title: Stalked and Backstabbed – And Still Walking Upright

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; set in a fictional Mark of Athena

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, child abuse (past), rape (past), Luke bashing, h/c, fluff

Main Pairing: Octavercy

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Frank/Hazel, Jason/Reyna, Nico/Leo, Luke/Percy (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo, Luke Castellan, Gabe Ugliano, Mrs. O'Leary

Own Character : Sedanur Aykan

Summary: Sequel to 'Stalkers and Backstabbers' and 'Stalking the Backstabber'.

As they go to the underworld to return Luke Castellan, Percy and Octavian have to face someone, someone Percy had hoped he would never have to see again...

 

**Stalked and Backstabbed**

_ And Still Walking Upright _

 

“No. No, you are not going alone. We will go together”, declared the blonde praetor.

“Sure”, snorted Nico ridiculed. “Because I can shadow-travel what? Eleven people?”

“Nico's right”, frowned Leo on his lap, tilting his head thoughtful. “But Jay is right too. I'm not letting you go alone with that creep.”

Reyna sighed, rubbing her face as she leaned more against her boyfriend. Jason and Nico had been arguing for about half an hour now whether or not the Heroes of Olympus should all go to the underworld to hand Luke Castellan. Nico was so determined he could simply go down, do it on his own and return in the bat of an eye. But Jason was not the only one skeptical at that. Leo didn't want his boyfriend to do this alone, he was way too freaked out by everything they had learned about Luke in the past couple of days. And Hazel didn't want her brother to go into the underworld alone. The last time he had done that, he had gotten kidnapped by Gaia, after all. Frank, the obedient boyfriend he was, agreed whole-heartedly with Hazel on everything she said. Annabeth and Piper were occasionally throwing something into this conversation, though then distracting each other again. Reyna's eyes wandered farther along their discussion table to see the three only people who hadn't said a thing so far. Percy, who sat folded together on his chair as small as possible, resting his head on his knees, Octavian and Rachel on either side of him. The blonde augur looked ready to commit murder, the only thing holding him back from running to the room Luke was currently locked up in, was the worried looking Sea Prince because there was nothing that could separate Octavian from his boyfriend at the moment.

“Percy? What do you think?”, whispered Reyna tentatively.

The son of Poseidon looked up startled, staring wide-eyed at the female praetor. Everyone fell silent to look at the Sea Prince curiously. If anyone should decide, it was him.

“I—I”, started Percy slowly, frowning. “I want to come with Nico.”

“What?”, squealed half the room surprised at that, all wanting to protest.

“I want to come with Nico”, repeated the son of Poseidon with a deep breath. “I need to make sure. I need to be there, to see that he is gone. I need that reassurance.”

“Then I'll go too”, growled Octavian protectively, pulling Percy close. “I'll not let you go anywhere close that bastard on your own.”

“You're sweet”, smiled Percy softly and leaned over to kiss the Brit. “I love you.”

“So you agree that all of us should go!”, concluded Jason triumphantly.

“I don't think that's what he means-”, started Annabeth skeptically.

“And I don't think sending Nico with Octavian and Percy down there is a good idea”, interrupted Piper her girlfriend. “Sorry, Annie, but that will end disastrously.”

“I have to disagree, Piper”, smiled Rachel knowingly. “I think it will be enough. Octavian and Percy need the closure and I'm sure Nico can handle that.”

“The oracle has spoken”, smirked Reyna. “This meeting is over. Hush, go. Get Mrs. O'Leary ready, I want Castellan gone as soon as possible.”

At this point, she would have taken any solution as long as it involved the end of this conversation. The meeting dissolved slowly, with Leo following Nico worried, both of them heading to the stables where Mrs. O'Leary was probably just napping. Octavian slowly took Percy's hand, leading the Sea Prince back to their shared bedroom. Once inside, he went to lay down on the bed, pulling his boyfriend down on top of him. Percy heaved a sigh.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”, frowned the Brit unsure.

“I need to be there, Tavy”, whispered Percy with big eyes. “I need to see that he's really gone. Do you understand that? I need to know that he won't return.”

“Let's enjoy our time together before we leave, okay?”, sighed Octavian, resting his head on top of Percy's. “I'll be by your side. I will not let him harm you again.”

“Okay”, smiled Percy and leaned back against him. “I love you.”

“You enjoy saying that ever since it slipped past your lips, don't you?”, chuckled Octavian teasingly, kissing Percy's forehead. “I love you too, my precious.”

 

/break\

 

Octavian wasn't feeling all that well about being in the underworld. Especially on top of a loudly yelping hell-hound. Percy grinned down at his pet, running his fingers though her fur.

“Good girl”, praised the Sea Prince. “Such a good girl.”

“Figures that you two bitches would be getting along”, snickered Luke.

Octavian gritted his teeth, gripping Luke's arm so hard that it was bruising. Nico huffed at them and climbed down from the hell-hound. Glaring at them, he nodded for them to follow him.

“Where to now?”, grunted the augur, jerking the trickster with him.

“I will have to consult my father about this. You need to wait for a moment”, sighed Nico, frowning thoughtful. “I would love to take that piece of crap with me. So can the two of you wait here?”

“Sure”, nodded the Roman slowly, pushing Luke over to the son of Hades.

Octavian kept glaring at the son of Hermes until the two boys were out of sight, one of his arms already wrapped around Percy's waist in a protective manner. Percy chuckled slightly at that.

“You're kind of adorable, Tavy”, murmured the Sea Prince, leaning up to peck his lips. “Let us take a walk. Down that path is Persephone's garden, Nico once showed it to me. It's pretty.”

“I'm already looking at the prettiest thing possible, no garden could compare to that. But if you wish to show it to me, okay”, smirked Octavian, his arm moving up to lay around Percy's shoulder.

Flushing slightly, Percy took the lead. Somehow his blonde was being even sweeter ever since Percy had accidentally revealed that he was in love with the augur.

“What... What do you want to do after the war...?”, whispered the son of Poseidon softly.

“What do you mean?”, frowned Octavian confused as they continued.

“I mean... I'm Greek, you're Roman... What once the war is over...?”, murmured Percy.

The Brit froze, staring surprised at the Sea Prince. “You're not serious, are you?”

The insecure look his boyfriend was throwing him told him two things: One was that yes, Percy was being serious, and two, Percy was misunderstanding him once again.

“You probably haven't thought about it yet and why should you, I mean-”, rambled the Sea Prince.

Octavian rolled his eyes and silenced Percy with a kiss. “Please shut up, Perseus. What I was asking was not how you came to think of this, but rather how you could even _ask_ such an obvious question. You've been looking quite wishfully at New Rome, because you want a normal life. I thought it was a sealed deal that you would be moving there after the war anyway. And once you'd do so, you would be moving in with me, of course. I have a pretty big apartment and it so happens to be near a lake. I'm pretty sure you're going to love my place. Our place. Even though you're probably going to turn it all blue, but I suppose I can live with that...”

Percy stared up at him surprised, blinking with those big, sea-green eyes of his. “Are you... serious? You really already see it as a... closed deal that I'll move in with you...?”

Octavian stiffened slightly at that. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't assume like that. I didn't mean to be... controlling. I just enjoy having you close and I figured that before you'd rent a place of your own and I'd have a place of my own, we could be more practical and just move in together, it would save us rent and all. Not that I just want to be practical, I-”

“You are rambling”, giggled Percy delighted, burying his face in Octavian's neck. “Never thought I'd get to see _you_ rambling. I wasn't shocked by your bossy nature. I was... stunned that you really... like me that much that you've already include me in the planning of your future...”

“I. Love. You”, said Octavian slowly. “I don't see how that could not be enough to move in with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to always be with you, Perseus. You're mine and I want to keep it like that. And I want to be yours, for as long as you want me.”

“You always know what to say”, murmured Percy, standing on the tips of his toes to kiss Octavian softly. “I love you so much right now. Of course I want to live with you. I want... I want. I just want. I want you, I want that life, I want to be in New Rome. I want all of that.”

“And I will make sure that you get everything you want”, smiled Octavian, kissing Percy's nose.

“See who's being so disgustingly cute. Of course you had to turn out to be a girl.”

The Brit glare irritated, though he raised one eyebrow as he watched his boyfriend stiffen. Frowning confused, he turned to look who had spoken up. The frown turned into a glare as he saw the disgusting, fat, bald ghost, who was sneering at them.

“G—G... Gabe...”, whispered the son of Poseidon with wide and fearful eyes, clawing his fingers into Octavian's shirt. “H—How... No...”

“Gabe?”, repeated Octavian with a glare. “As in your step-father?”  
Percy bit his lips and nodded, nearly trying to hide in Octavian's embrace. The Brit gritted his teeth. How could it be that such a piece of worthless shit was spooking around freely?

“Percy? Simmons? Where the fuck did you to go?!”, called Nico loudly from close by.

“We're here, di Angelo”, called Octavian back. “And I'd have to ask you a favor. I'm sure they have another free cell in Tartarus, don't they?”

Gave looked surprised at that and just wanted to vanish, but Nico was in time to stop him. “Who's that? What did I miss? Can't I let the two of you alone for one minute?”

“That's... it's my... step-father”, whispered Percy with downcast eyes.

The Ghost Prince looked pretty annoyed, holding onto Gabe's ghost with two hands. Octavian would probably offer him help if he wouldn't be so busy holding onto Percy's waist with both arms.

“You two will make perfect patches”, hummed Nico with a smirk. “Dad said his boxer-shorts need a little mending, so I'll be delivering the two of you to Persephone to sew you in. Have fun enjoying eternity with the worst scum that ever walked the planet.”

“No!”, growled Gabe, trying to free himself. “That's all your fault, you shitty brat!”

“No”, growled Percy back and took a step forward. “That's your own fault. You pay for what you have done and you _deserve_ this punishment. And I, I deserve the life I have now. I deserve to be happy. And I will be happy, every single day, thinking of where _you_ are stuck!”

He gritted his teeth, glaring fiercely at the two souls, his fingers linked with Octavian's. The augur smiled down at his boyfriend proudly, marveling at how strong the boy was. Not just as a hero, but as a human. After all the things he had been through, he could still walk with his chin up.

“You're amazing”, whispered Octavian into Percy's ear as they watched Nico leave.

He knew his Sea Prince would get better now. Because he had gotten rid of the burdens of the past. Not just by handing Luke and Gabe over to Hades, but more by facing what had happened and realizing that it was not his fault, that he was strong. Octavian was mesmerized. He could only guess to what greatness Percy would be able to achieve now that he was free of this.

“I want... a future, with you”, whispered Percy slowly. “Can we... have that...?”

“You can have anything you want, I will grand you every wish”, smiled Octavian softly.

“Good”, nodded Percy with a cheeky grin. “Because I want a blue wedding.”

Octavian breathed deep and tried to not feel overjoyed by the fact that Percy had been thinking about their wedding. “As long as you will wear a dress, that would be completely fine by me.”

Percy blushed slightly and stuck his tongue out. “And I want at least one child.”

“Anything you want”, whispered Octavian and leaned down to kiss him. “Anything.”

 

/omake – ten years later\

 

“Mommy, mommy, mommy!”, called a loud, giddy voice through the house.

Percy frowned and looked up from the book he had been reading. Putting his reading-glasses and his book away as the five-years old blonde came rushing into the room, clutching a picture frame to her chest. Big, blue eyes stared up at him.

“What is it, my love?”, smiled the son of Poseidon, opening his arms widely to accept the girl into a hug, lifting her up into her lap. “What do you have there?”

“Your wedding photo from your room”, mumbled the child, tilting her head. “Why do you wear a dress, mommy? A boy from school said only girls wear dresses, but you're not a girl, right?”

Percy chuckled amused at that, pulling her some closer to rest his head on top of her hair. “It had been a compromise between your father and me. It's an adult-thing, you don't understand it.”

“I don't like adult-things”, declared the child with a pout.

“You say that now, Danny”, smiled the Sea Prince softly, getting more comfortable on the couch. “But one day, a day your father is dreading, you will like adult-things.”

“I don't think so”, mumbled Danny and wrinkled her nose before brightening. “Mommy! Can you tell me how you and daddy first met? Please? And how you decided to adopt me and how you got married and what about auntie Annabeth and-”

“Try breathing”, smiled Percy softly, kissing her cheek.

“Don't tell me we never told you the story of how we met”, grunted a voice from the doorway.

“Daddy! You're home early!”, yelped Danny with a bright grin.

“I am”, nodded Octavian, ruffling her hair and kissing Percy's cheek. “Hello, my two loves.”

“Hello, Tavy”, replied Percy, scooting over so the augur could squeeze in next to him.

“Well? Daddy?”, asked Danny demandingly and yet adorable.

Octavian grunted amused at that, that daughter of Apollo was going to be the death of him. Ever since they adopted her, he had to endure a doubled douse of cuteness.

“Well, let me tell you the story of how I met your mother...”, started Octavian, hugging them close.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
